Shadows in the Dark
by Y Sunfire
Summary: Legolas,Gimli, Aragorn travel to and Rivendel for a council. A new evil rises from the ruins of Mordor. Stronger than Sauron, can anyone defeat it? Chap. 3 up! Please Read and Review!
1. Intro

There, I fixed the paragraphing.  
  
~***~  
  
Something ran hurriedly through the woods, searching. Its eyes caught the glow of a nearby campfire. It glanced up into the trees at another thing. The second creature nodded and disappeared into the growth of the forest, towards the light. The first creature quickened its pace to catch the other.  
  
Gimli, a dwarf, was just going to sleep when a cry awakened him. "Something nears!" cried Legolas, an elf.  
  
Aragorn, the only human in the trio spoke. "Listen." A single owl hooted." "Tis but a bird of the night, an owl perhaps. Legolas, get some sleep for it is now my watch."  
  
Legolas nodded, leaned up against a tree and said, "Be on your guard."  
  
'Almost there.' Figure one thought. It momentarily stopped running. Smirking, it thought. 'They should have listened to the elf..their mistake might cost them their lives.'  
  
The second creature met the first just outside the fire's glow. "I'll get the others, you get the ranger." It hissed in a barely audible whisper. Figure one stepped out the shadows and into the fire light. The glow illuminated the figure's outline. It silently raised its bow, ready to strike.  
  
Aragorn felt a movement in the air. "Legolas. Gimli." was all the ranger could say before something sharp was being pressed into his back. The warning was enough. Legolas was ready, bow aimed at the intruder. Gimli had raised his axe, ready to strike but something grabbed his axe and held it tightly forcing him to hold on or loose it. That meant that only Legolas could save them now.  
  
The figure that had Aragorn spoke in a dry whisper. "Are you friend or foe Of Sauron? Speak now or die." Legolas was ready to release; he pulled the bow back a bit more.  
  
"Legolas don't shoot. We are foe of Sauron."  
  
"Good", said the figure, releasing him. Legolas loosed his bow hesitantly and the second figure released their grip on the axe.  
  
"Show yourself!" said Legolas. The two figures stepped into the light and pulled back their hoods. Legolas gasped.  
  
~***~ So did you like it? No flames please! Though if I get one its fire would die, due to the fact that it would just sit there until it burned out. Any mistakes? Please tell me. Before I forget: Y Sunfire does not own Lord of the rings or any characters from it! (I do own the other things though.) Review! 


	2. Many Meetings

Thanks for all the reviews!!! I know that this chapter should be a big improvement over the last. I hope that you all enjoy it. I'm sorry about the paragraph thing but my computer keeps putting it into paragraphs and I am having trouble fixing it. I know that the people are out of character but since I'm the author that's how it's going to be. (Plus it is easier to keep my plot on the right line) I have more to say but I've decided that it might give something away (You probably already know anyways.) so you'll have to read the story or go to the bottom of the page to see. Read first then look!  
  
~***~ The moon's light shown into a small clearing. It illuminated five figures. Two of them were surrounded by the other three, who were spread out in a wide triangle around the first two. There wasn't much room to move in the small camp, so there was no real threat of escape. In fact, it couldn't really be called a camp. All it was was a fire and the unused bedrolls the people should have slept on. The moonlight played on the cloaked ones' golden colored hair. Wait, the light shifted. Now was the true color silver like the moon itself? It danced around their features, showing two sets of pointed ears. Their eyes took in the moonlight with an unnatural glow. A small cloud briefly covered the moon. In the time it took for the moon to peep through the grey curtains of clouds, Aragorn, Gimli and Legolas had all figured out what the two that stood before them were. They were two elves.  
  
"Grr." Growled Gimli. The first elf lowered its weapons. The second one started to step into the light. Suddenly, Gimli picked up his axe and charged towards the first. The others were too startled to do anything. It felt like an eternity, Gimli charging the elf while the other had a look of slight shock on their face. Grimly, the elf stood their ground, unblinking at the certain death that lay before it.  
  
"No!" shouted Aragorn. (Keep in mind this lasted only a few seconds) Clang! Gimli was lying on the cold ground, still holding his axe. The elf stood, a Leaf blade in their hands. Leaf swords were highly valuable and this one was no exception. The blade was silver with a sharp edge that could cut most things, with the exception of the few things harder than it. That meant a mainly diamond. The hilt of the sword was a dark green, with a blue gemstone, a sapphire, in the middle. It was the type of sword that was light and good for close combat. The downside was that since it was light, it was prone to being knocked out of the bearer's grasp. This one was obviously well taken care of. It was held at the right spot to parry a blow and use their opponent's weight against them. The beautiful blade was sheathed as they walked over to the momentarily stunned dwarf.  
  
"Dwarves." Said the first figure. "Don't think before they attack." The second one helped Gimli up, carefully stepping over a bedroll to reach him. Gimli was neither impressed nor amazed at the elves.  
  
"What are your names?" he asked grumpily, while he tossed a few dry twigs onto the diminishing fire.  
  
"I am Namarie." said the elf that picked Gimli up. She bowed. Next, she gestured to the elf beside her. "And this is my partner."  
  
"Glacier." The second elf supplied her own name, barely inclining her head. The heat from the fire caused Glacier and Namarie to remove their cloaks and hold them in their arms. They waited expectantly for someone to speak. The three men were shocked that two women could track and capture them in the woods. They shock it off rather quickly, though, for they had met others with the skill to do so. Aragorn decided to voice the opinion they all wanted to know.  
  
"What are you doing out here?" asked Aragorn. "It is a very dangerous spot for just two women."  
  
Namarie started to speak. "What are your na."  
  
Glacier cut her off, saying. "We owe them one question before we ask ours. Remember, we surprised them." "Fine." Said Namarie, annoyed that her partner had cut her off. She walked to the other side of the fire and sat down on a rock positioned near the fire as a seat, glaring at her friend. "Take a seat." Glacier leaned back against a tree close too the fire and smiled defiantly. "Can I answer it then?"  
  
Glacier smiled and nodded. "Go right ahead."  
  
Namarie began. "We are traveling to Rivendel for a council held by Lord Elrond and King Thranduil of Mirkwood. We do not know what is to happen there nor do we know what it is for. We have chosen to go unaided because we may go swifter without a lot of people. Now, who are you? Where do you seek to go?" Legolas decided he should answer. The only reason Legolas hadn't spoken was because he was sizing the two up.  
  
Namarie was tall, just taller then Aragorn. She had straight blond hair and blueberry blue eyes. Like all elves, she had a tall and skinny build and was fair skinned. She spoke softly and with a trusting voice. Her voice was musical, as if she sung a lot. Altogether she had a much gentler nature than her partner. He knew that though her appearance was gentler she was just as strong as her partner when she needed or wanted to be. He could tell that she was ready to spring if something went wrong. She shifted uncomfortably on the rock. Apparently preferring to stand, she got up and walked over to her partner. Namarie was judging them. He looked at Glacier. She had moved over so that Namarie could lean against the tree too. Glacier had the look of a tracker. She was the about the same height as Namarie, give or take half an inch. She too was thin and fair skinned. Her hair was a darker shade of wavy blond except for two light blond streaks in the front. It went to a little below her shoulders. She shock her head to get rid of a strand of hair in her eyes. Her eyes were a deeper blue than Namarie's and showed signs of a cunning intelligence. Her voice did not give much away. He could tell that she too, could sing and was quiet, but that was all. She could fight and Legolas knew it. Her hand was resting on the hilt of her sword in a relaxed posture, which could switch to offensive in a second. The last thing he noted about her was how she was unusually calm. Both of them wore all different shades of green. They were dressed similar in appearance. They both wore breeches, a light colored tunic, a traveler's cloak, and knee high leather boots. Glacier looked at him, waiting for him to speak and judge him as well.  
  
"We have also been summoned to the council. I am Legolas, this is Aragorn and Gimli." Legolas looked at the two he had just named. He asked them an unseen question. They nodded and told him to go on. "You may travel with us if it pleases you. I must warn you that it will not be easy. We don't stop constantly or eat much. You will have no special privileges. Will you still join us?" he paused and looked expectantly at the duet. Glacier smiled and whispered something to Namarie. Namarie let out a stifled giggle and hit her partner lightly on the arm.  
  
"That's mean. Funny, but mean."  
  
"What?" Aragorn said.  
  
"She said." Began Namarie. "That we would have an easier time than the dwarf. How fast could he go?" Everyone but Gimli laughed.  
  
Since none had horses they journeyed to Rivendel on foot. Glacier and Namarie kept pace with ease. It was two days later that they finally strode into Rivendel. They look around the quiet home of elves. They were greeted by Lord Elrond and King Thranduil.  
  
"You're here." Elrond said as they bowed. He looked at Glacier and Namarie. He was smiling but his voice was stern. "You two young ladies," he began. "Have managed to elude our best trackers and your guards. Though I have a feeling you dismissed them. I'm quite impressed." Glacier beamed when he mentioned the trackers while Namarie's smile widened when Elrond spoke about the guards. Though they could not see each other, since they were looking at Elrond, they knew they were proud of their accomplishments.  
  
"And," Said Thranduil. "You have managed to travel with our best warriors." His face suddenly was solemn. "You have heard about the orcs then. Who in middle-Earth hasn't??" He said. They nodded. His face lit up again when he addressed them. "We are privileged to meet you princess Namarie of Fangorn Forest and princess Glacier of Wolfwood. Arwen will help you get ready for the meeting."  
  
Elrond spoke. "But, you must wear what is proper for young women. Meaning a dress."  
  
Glacier looked sullen. "No! Now I won't be able to move." She sighed and watched a swallow dart by the open marble balcony they were standing on. "But I have no choice so let us go Arwen."  
  
Namarie on the other hand looked glad. "I don't mind dresses .I can still walk fine in them." Arwen began to lead them away.  
  
They were surprised to find that they had had two princesses in their company and had never once acknowledged them as royalty. The others were mildly humored by this reaction from the two of them. Elrond smiled as he watched the three leave. Arwen and Namarie were happily discussing what dress they would wear while padding down a corridor. Glacier was just thoughtful, her hand resting on her Leaf blade. She paused and looked towards the ground, as if seeing something. Smiling, she started to hum a unknown melody and allowed herself to be dragged away by an impatient Namarie. Elrond turned to face the three men.  
  
"Thank you for watching them. Also, thanks for not killing them when they found you. Those two are often too silent for their own good."  
  
"Do not worry about that Elrond. Glacier nearly killed Gimli when she parried his axe's blow." Legolas said, remembering.  
  
"I had merely tripped over a log." Gimli said.  
  
Elrond straightened up and said, "Wash up and eat. In four hours time the meeting shall take place." He left as they went to prepare.  
  
A gentle spring breeze blew across Rivendel, rustling all the leaves and flowers. It put everyone in a cheerful mood, whispering of the good things to come. It blew through the gardens and mountains. It blew around Glacier as she looked down at the world from the balcony. It passed between the trees visible from the balcony where the green grass was bent, as if something had stood there just as Glacier had looked out. The carefree wind didn't pause at this discovery; it only continued to blow across Middle- Earth.  
  
~***~ I think I've already made it clear that I don't own LOTR but I do own Glacier. Legolas of Mirkwood owns Namarie. (Wow, that wasn't a lot, oh well) READ AND REVIEW!!!!! 


	3. Council

Yep! I don't own anything but Glacier and Legolas of Mirkwood owns Namarie!  
  
Not a very good chapter, I know but it will have to do.ENJOY!!!!! ~***~  
  
Legolas sat down on a wooden bench next to a few other elves. Gimli shifted nervously as Aragorn took a seat next to Elrond and Thranduil. "Two more to come, then we will start." The warriors looked around, who was missing? Arwen, Glacier and Namarie entered.  
  
"Sit here, both of you." Thranduil said, gesturing at the two empty seats beside him. Namarie walked over and sat down.  
  
"Dresses aren't that bad, Glacier," Namarie wore a sky blue dress with sleeves that touched her fingertips. Her hair was twisted into an elegant knot at the back of her head. A thin golden crown with a sun dangling from it glittered on her forehead. Glacier gave her a look that could melt ice.  
  
"I can't walk normally!"  
  
"You walk perfectly fine. The dress suits you, more so than if you still had your sword or bow." Glacier glared at Arwen as she put a hand to her waist.  
  
"Where are they?"  
  
"They are not needed. You shall have them back when the meeting is through." Glacier waved a hand at the others.  
  
"Then why do they have them?" Glacier, getting no answer, said, "At least I still have my dagger!" Namarie laughed.  
  
"I should have known you would find a way!"  
  
"How?" Arwen stuttered.  
  
"I've been trying to figure that out for years, she won't tell anyone." Arwen left and Glacier sat down in a blur of green looking thoroughly pleased with herself. Glacier wore a dress, modeled after Namarie's save for the sleeves, which barely touched her elbows. Her hair was braided and pulled into a tight bun with a strand of hair lightly touching her cheek. A thin silver chain rested on her head and a blue crescent moon accented her forehead. Elrond cleared his throat and said,  
  
"The council has begun." He sat down and Thranduil spoke,  
  
"Orcs are back. Though I had hoped that they were the remnants of the war of the ring, evidence proves this false. They are strong and smarter than before. At first there were a few, but an indescribable number seems to come from Mordor." Gimli interrupted Elrond.  
  
"How? Sauron is destroyed. What other evil could there be?"  
  
"True, Sauron is gone from Middle-Earth for good but there is still evil there. This is a great power, even greater than Sauron's. This thing seeks the key to unlock the doors to chaos. It has started to destroy the lands. This "key" is coming to Rivendel by a trusted rider. It must be destroyed even as the ring was, in Mount Doom."  
  
"Let us go now!" said Gimli. The council nodded, gripping their bows and swords, ready to go at a moment's notice. Namarie made to get up and fetch her sword when Glacier stood up.  
  
"No! You mustn't leave now. Going after an unknown enemy is like chasing shadows in the dark! You do not know what is concealed in the dark and may stumble. Going after this enemy is just like that but a single misstep could be your doom." The council stared at the she-elf.  
  
"What do you know?"  
  
"Too much." She looked at the council. "Wolfwood is under attack. The enemy needs to gain Wolfwood for easy access to a good portion of the woodland realms. We can't hold out much longer. Endless supplies of Orcs have come to demolish us." She paused and looked at the council. "My people are dying, their homes destroyed. Wolfwood is becoming a mere ghost of its former self. I am the swiftest elf in Wolfwood and was sent to get aid when I was summoned here. Give aid to us. We cannot lose the pass in the heart of Wolfwood. It can take you safely into Mordor and out again." Namarie straightened and spoke.  
  
"Fangorn has sworn aid to Wolfwood. We have seen the power of the dark forces. It is not something to take lightly. We could spare few, as our boarders are being attacked by raiders. You can't stay here and watch, hoping for the best. Rivendel's day shall come and none shall be able to come to call. Lend your armies to Wolfwood. They are as strong and brave as wolves and will return the favor when you ask it of them. Help Wolfwood and Fangorn's aid shall be yours." Namarie and Glacier stood side by side, looking at the astonished men.  
  
"What do you say?"  
  
Legolas thought, 'What an odd pair of friends. The kind and gentle one and the strong, brave one. How can they get along?' He felt a pang of sadness for Glacier and Namarie. 'They need help and from the way the council is viewing them, they will find none here. I must help them, but how?' He listened and tried to figure out how to help as they spoke.  
  
"Will none help?"  
  
"Mirkwood offers its assistance. We shall give what we can spare." Thranduil was shocked but knew his son was right. Others began to help- elves, dwarves and men alike. Arwen ran into the room breathing heavily.  
  
"Orcs! On our western boarder!" ~***~ How did you like it?  
  
Good? Bad? Review!!!! 


	4. First Fight

Hi! This chapter and the next I was short on ideas but here's the best I can do for now.. I hope it's okay.  
  
Thanks reviewers!  
  
~***~  
  
They all watched as a little girl was walked past them. She was shaking with terror. "They scared me so I told mom, she took me here. She said they were over 50 strong." Arwen took the girl.  
  
"Go! Hurry before someone gets injured!" Arwen tossed Namarie her sword and Glacier's noting that a dagger had appeared in Glacier's hand the moment she arrived. The dagger disappeared as she took her sword from Namarie and grabbed a bow and a few arrows. Next, she slipped on a belt and strapped the sword to it. Namarie followed suit, minus the dagger. The two hiked up their dresses and ran after the others.  
  
"This way!" yelled Aragorn, looking at orc tracks in the mud. They had been running for an hour but they got closer to their prey. Namarie saw the freshly made tracks as she darted between trees. She yelled back to the others.  
  
"They passed a few minutes ago!" The pace picked up. Finally, after what seemed like hours they broke into a large field. Namarie felt the tension rise in both groups as they waited for the first arrow to be loosed. Zing! Five Orcs fell dead. Soon the Orcs, having no archers, charged forward. Arrows took down three more before it was close combat.  
  
"Hold your arrows! Swords have the advantage now!" Namarie yelled that and repeated it in a loud, clear voice. She wasn't captain of Fangorn's army for nothing. The split second of shout and drawing her sword cost her. She felt a cold pain slice through her right arm. 'It's a good thing I'm a lefty' she thought. The injury made her fight on with a reason, not a great one but a reason all the same- revenge. She spun her sword in a half moon and took out the orc that had cut her arm. She grimly smiled as she faced her next opponent.  
  
Across the field Aragorn and Legolas drew swords. Legolas had his twin blades and Aragorn his one sword. Gimli swung his axe fiercely at the Orcs. Legolas had just finished off an orc when something shadowed him. It was an orc, a very large orc. He spun around to meet it but knew only too well that he might be to slow. The monster grinned, sensing hesitation in its prey. It raised its axe, ready to deliver the fatal blow. Legolas knew he had paused to long. He turned to meet his fate. Clang! A sword parried the blow. It was Glacier, standing in front of him. He noticed her eyes were slightly watery. She was fully occupied with this one orc and while she killed it Legolas watched her back. Glacier met the Orc's charge as it came at her. With her free hand she stuffed her dagger into its side. It screamed in pain and dropped its axe. She swung her sword and killed it.  
  
"It killed that young elf, Legolas. The poor thing didn't do anything. This orc just killed it. It wouldn't have been so bad if it was in a fight, but it wasn't." Her face hardened. She went back to her clam self. "Let's slay these Orcs!" She was a dancer of death. Legolas marveled at her sword skills as she and her sword dealt death with each blow.  
  
A dwarf fell dead, an arrow protruding from his back. "Archers! Archers in the trees!" Namarie called out the warning to all. She motioned to Gimli and Aragorn. "Come; let us kill them before they can take more lives." They ran to the trees, Namarie in the lead, ducking the volley of arrows being aimed at her. She made it into the woods and waited silently for Aragorn and Gimli. "Now." She whispered and the trio climbed the trees. They killed the Orcs before warning could slip out. They moved to the next tree.  
  
Glacier was in the midst of the fighting. Suddenly, she felt metal wrap tightly around her feet. Unprepared for this, she gave a soft cry and fell to the ground. She barley saw the orc come at her. She cringed as steel bite into her thigh, cutting muscle. Her next action spared her life. She brought her sword to her face and stabbed straight up, spearing the orc. She could feel her strength give out and pain rush to her leg. She dropped the sword and pulled it out of the orc. She examined her leg. 'Not too bad. It could be worse.' She tugged at the chain. It wouldn't come loose. The she-elf struggled with it as an orc approached her. It knew she was helpless. Glacier reached for her sword but it was too late. The orc would be on her before she could do a thing.  
  
Namarie killed the last archer and heard it hit the ground with a thud. Aragorn and Gimli were already fighting once more. Cat-like, she jumped down and stalked the Orcs nearest to her. She stabbed the first one but the other heard. She had lost surprise but she could still fight with out it. She parried the Orc's sword and stepped to the left. It gave her a good open shot at his unprotected head. She whipped out her bow and shot the orc. It stumbled back and hit two more. Namarie stood in a fighting stance, her bow raised and said. "Bring it on." She let go and her first arrow fly true.  
  
The orc fell dead next to Glacier. An arrow stuck out from its throat. "Legolas." She said breathlessly, finally freeing herself of the chain. "Thank you."  
  
"Returning the favor." He bent over and helped her up off the blood stained ground. "There are two captives just over the hill. Will you come free them with me?" Glacier's eyes sparked.  
  
"Let us save them from these horrid creatures." The two ran towards the hill, Glacier just slightly lagging behind. For a second, she touched her leg and winced, before going over the top of the hill.  
  
Namarie downed another one with her bow. She looked over the battle scene. No orc remained standing. She heard shouts of: "We've won!" all over the place. She smiled and thought of their losses. A dwarf and that one elf killed by the orc. She ran to the others and noted four people coming down a hill. To a human these could have been Orcs, but in Namarie's elf eyes they were Legolas, Glacier and two elves she had never before seen. Glacier was limping and Legolas supported her on one side. One of the others had her other side. Suddenly concerned, Namarie sprinted over to meet them. The four were smiling and as Namarie intercepted them Glacier said.  
  
"I'll assume we won."  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"We should make haste to leave here back to Rivendel. Questions can be answered there once things have been taken care of." Namarie knew her friend spoke the truth. She looked at Glacier's leg which had been wrapped in a piece of what looked like the hem of her dress. A dark red spot was blossoming from it.  
  
"Glacier. You wounded!" They walked swiftly back to Rivendel. Glacier was getting paler as they went so Namarie told Legolas to help her watch Glacier. The two stuck close to her. Glacier knew how tired she was. When she saw Rivendel she was relieved. She was taken to Elrond immediately.  
  
Her muscled screamed in protest at the mere prospect of sitting. Once she sat though, she lost herself by looking into the trees. As Elrond looked at her injury she lost consciousness.  
  
Everything was black. She felt only pain at first but it lessened and she knew she was a wolf. She was as black as the darkness around her. Her new senses urged her to explore but all she wanted to do was sleep. The darkness took form and shape. It was another wolf. They fought and it bit her arm. She bit it and the fight ended with her pinning the wolf down. A voice spoke in her mind. GOOD JOB PACKMATE. AWAKEN NOW AND GREET THE LIGHT. I WILL COME TO YOU WHEN THE TIME IS RIGHT.  
  
Glacier opened her eyes and looked to the source of light, a window. She smiled and noticed a familiar face peering down closely at her. "Good Morning! I'm so glad your okay!" It was Namarie. "Want some soup?" A spoon was pressed to her face. Glacier backed up.  
  
"Ack!" Glacier said as she fell out of the bed. Namarie giggled. Then in a concerned voice she asked.  
  
"Are you alright?"  
  
"I'm fine. I really didn't want the soup." Namarie laughed again and helped Glacier up off the ground. "What's this?"  
  
"What" Glacier stuck her left arm out. There was a pattern of silver scar-like things in the shape of a crescent moon. It looked like some kind of dog bite. Neither had seen it before.  
  
"I don't know what it is." Namarie looked away. Those marks made her feel as though she were in a dream. She could not tell if they were big or small. She couldn't look at them.  
  
"I remember.I dreamt I was bit by a wolf. We fought and I won. It spoke to me but I can't remember what it said. Could it really have happened in some far off land?" Namarie had no answer.  
  
"I am going to eat. You can join me when you're ready." She took off downstairs. She walked down to the breakfast hall.  
  
"How is she?" asked Aragorn.  
  
"Fine, she'll be joining us shortly." Namarie voiced a question to Elrond. "If you dream something can it happen, come true? Even if you didn't do anything?" Elrond calmly replied.  
  
"Yes, it is quite unusual but it can be done. Why? Did something happen last night?"  
  
"No. Glacier had a dream that she fought with a wolf and won. It bit her and this morning there are scars as if some big dog had bitten her."  
  
"Don't worry." Namarie reached for a plate and Glacier came down to the table wearing traveling clothes. She sat down next to Namarie and Legolas.  
  
"Morning!" Legolas looked at her arm. Sure enough there was a series of marks. He couldn't quite focus on them. He drew his eyes away and listened to her next question. "When will we head to Wolfwood?" She had a very staid appearance even as she spoke enthusiastically.  
  
"You are not yet fully healed, my lady."  
  
"Elrond, I am perfectly fine. Besides Orcs don't care if I'm up and about or not. We have to go soon. Today perhaps. Ask Namarie, she'll say if I'm ready to go or not." Elrond looked at Namarie. She smiled and said.  
  
"She's perfectly fine, my lord."  
  
"I still don't think."  
  
"Look, I'm going whether you like it or not. Besides, I heal quickly and going to my home can only speed up my healing rate."  
  
"Very well, then. Get ready. We leave after breakfast." Glacier grinned.  
  
"I'm done! Let's go get our mounts Namarie! I'll race you."  
  
"You know you'll win."  
  
"So? You weren't made captain of Fangorn for sitting around! I haven't got a good run in a while. Let's go!"  
  
"Fine." Namarie got up and stood next to Glacier. "Will someone tell us when to go?"  
  
"Go!" They raced and Glacier beat Namarie by half a minute. They ran into the stables laughing.  
  
~***~  
  
Well? You know what to do.just hit the review button.and type! 


	5. Wolfwood

Hi! Well that took a while but here's the next chapter! You already know I don't own LOTR or any of its characters. I do own Glacier and all the things made up in this story. Legolas of Mirkwood owns Namarie. Thanks for all the reviews!  
  
~***~  
  
The journey to Wolfwood went by without any orc attacks. There was a bear but that was taken care of. Glacier, Namarie, Legolas, Gimli, and Aragorn were sent to scout ahead. They entered a section of birch woods and walked in them carefully. They were constantly on high alert with the exception of Glacier. True, she was weary of what lurked between the trees but she was at home in these woods. When they passed by a small waterfall, Glacier started to pick up her pace. The others, wanting a break but unwilling to let her go alone, grumbled after her. Finally, she stopped at the edge of a cliff. She gestured to the vast amount of forest that they below it. It stretched for miles and even continued in the encircling mountains. "Welcome." She said. "To Wolfwood." They gazed at the lush, green woods and noticed dark clouds forming over the mountainside. Near a small portion of one of the biggest mountains was a black spot. The elves of the group could make up moving creatures, what they were even they could not be sure. Glacier's eyes softened at the sight of her homelands. Her eyes could make out familiar shapes and objects. Her eyes heard the wilderness's call. A wolf howled mournfully across the forest. She knew what it meant but was unwilling to believe it. This caused her to hurry even more to her family. "Come."  
  
"How do we get there?" Gimli asked, waiting for a reply. Namarie and Glacier looked at him strangely.  
  
"You jump of course." The others looked startled.  
  
"Down a cliff a so high!"  
  
"Yep."  
  
The idea of jumping off a cliff wasn't appealing to anyone but Glacier and Namarie. Aragorn leaned over the side. Nothing but forest lay below him. What was going to catch them? He wasn't sure if he should do it. What would happen if he met an unfortunate end? Who would be the best choice to be Gondor's next ruler? Just then Glacier backed away from the edge.  
  
"I'll go first! See you at the bottom!" She ran to the edge and jumped off. The remaining scouts watched her go down and down. She hit the trees and disappeared with a crunch that didn't sound good. Namarie stood there completely unfazed. The others looked skeptical. Her eyes went to Aragorn, peering far over the edge. She pushed him. "AAHHH!"  
  
Namarie stifled a giggle. She loved doing that. Aragorn quickly disappeared. Gimli was clutching his axe grimly. What if Glacier and Namarie weren't really their allies? What if they had just sent Aragorn to his doom? He doubted it and quickly lost the thought. Namarie was grinning and walking towards him.  
  
"No. No one pushes a dwarf! He jumped and was soon lost among the trees. Namarie looked at Legolas.  
  
"Your not getting a whole army down this." He said, then jumped.  
  
"We won't." She looked slightly disappointed. She had really wanted to see everyone else go off like Aragorn. She waited a few seconds then jumped.  
  
Glacier grinned as she hit the net. She slid off it and laughed. This net was made of the finest rope woven tightly together. It could support two elephants without snapping. It was checked regularly. She looked up at the blue sky. A magical barrier was placed to give the illusion of woods going right to the cliff when it was really a couple yards over. She loved that and waited for the next person.  
  
"Ahh! Oomph! Aragorn hit the net. He got off it slightly dazed. Gimli came next; he bounced off it and hit the ground hard. Legolas came down, followed by Namarie who both jumped lightly off the net. Once everyone was grounded Glacier explained the illusion and they continued on their way. Glacier led the way as she trotted lightly down a barely visible path. When they had walked for about an hour, she stopped. Glacier called out into the trees in a loud, royal voice.  
  
"We bring peace and troops. I am Glacier, princess of this realm. Let us pass unharmed or come out to greet us." Elf eyes stared out from the trees. A bright green pair blinked slowly, like a cat. They came out. All twelve of these new elves wore browns and greens to blend with the forest. The apparent leader, a tall male elf about 2,500, came out first. He had dark brown hair and dark brown eyes. He bowed low, as the other eleven did. Once they got up, this elf addressed them.  
  
"Princess. Who are these people you bring?"  
  
"This is Namarie of Fangorn-captain of its army as well as its princess, Gimli, son of Gloin from the dwarf kingdoms, Aragorn, king of men and Legolas prince of Mirkwood." She laughed at his astonished face as he prepared to bow to each of them in turn. "Don't bother Kano Brethil; they know they are royal and that you will treat them as such. I'm sure they can go once without someone overly acknowledging that fact." Her face drew thin. "How do we stand?"  
  
'Just barely holding the pass. Even the draugs have trouble. Something ill has happened. Did you hear the call?" "Yes I did. What was it?"  
  
"We do not know; we are heading back for this reason and no other. How many do you carry?"  
  
"On such short notice, only one thousand. Dispatch most of your group and take these men down through the valley. We must waste no time. Let us go. We may speak more on the road." At Brethil's word, all but one other save himself left. This was the green eyed elf, . She walked over to Namarie and began to speak in hushed tones. Brethil and Glacier walked farther ahead as they spoke about the war. Finally, they saw Wolfwood. It looked just like Lothlorien. They walked to the largest tree of them all, home of the royal family. It was bright and cheerful here even though war plagued its boarders. A large red wolf lounged at the base of the tree.  
  
"Huan!" Glacier cried out joyously. The wolf charged over to her. It hit her with such a great force she was knocked off her feet. She laughed and spoke to it in Elfish. Gimli and Aragorn were taken back by the sheer power and size of this wolf. This was a wild creature; how could it be tamed? Legolas was fascinated and remarked,  
  
"I have heard tales of the regal beast that call Wolfwood home. Wolfwood earned its title by these creatures within it. Those who first lived here befriended them and the friendship has continued for centuries. They are unique and stronger than any other wolves." Namarie nodded, wishing she had a pet. Her family wouldn't allow one. Well, there were reasons. The Ent she brought home one day, her slug scout..but that was when she was 1,000. "Never before have I heard or seen one of this size." Huan was large, even for his kind. He was perhaps the largest of his kind. Namarie spoke.  
  
"These wolves,"  
  
"Draugs!" Said Glacier.  
  
"These DRAUGS, bond with an elf and stay loyal to them their whole lives... Huan has bonded with Glacier long ago and was named after the great wolfhound, Huan. He is the largest and strongest of his kind."  
  
"He is beautiful and strong too. Are they all like this?" Glacier answered this one.  
  
"Mostly, but Huan's the best!" The draug knew a compliment when one was given. He yawned, showing glistening razor sharp teeth. Raw muscle moved with every step under his coat of pure red fur. It walked around each of them in turn, judging them. ~***~ No flames, please. If you don't like it, while are you still reading? If you do, review! 


End file.
